There are many applications relating to typewriters and other data entry devices for which a multiple switching action is desirable. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,846, there is desired a multiple switching arrangement which utilizes a key lever having two contact points, first and second spring members, and primary and secondary key switches which are physically displaced along the longitudinal axis of the key lever. Initial motion of the key lever is effective to close the primary key switch and further depression of the key lever is effective to close the secondary key switch.
The use of two discrete springs and two discrete switches makes the multiple switching arrangement described expensive to produce. Also, the longitudinal displacement of the key switches makes the keyboard unduly large. Additionally, the multiple switching arrangement described does not provide a satisfactory mechanical sensory feedback signal through the operators fingertips to give the operator an indication that one or both the switching functons has been achieved.